


simple desires.

by sickbihhh



Series: kinkmeme fills. [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monster sex, Other, Oviposition, PLEASE HEED THE TAGS, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickbihhh/pseuds/sickbihhh
Summary: Ignis wanted to satisfy an itch at first.Then, it grew to something more.Then, he could no longer bear it.[kinkmeme fill]





	simple desires.

**Author's Note:**

> wow my very first kinkmeme fill!
> 
> yes, i know my last fic was also daemons/someone, but goshdarnit i had to do this when i saw this prompt :3
> 
> as always, heed the tags :3333

Ignis knew exactly what he was doing when he offered to go this hunt alone.

When they stopped by the outpost for a quick snack on the road and realized they were short quite a it of gil, it was Ignis that suggested they do a hunt or two in repayment. Only after they ate did they realize one hunt would not cover the meal for all for of them, so they did the only logical thing and decided to split up. As soon as Iggy caught sight of the hunts list, however, he knew which one he was dead set on, and not merely because it was a particular beast he preferred to kill.

No, Ignis hid a bit of an...itch, shall we say, one he knew he could never divulge with  _ anyone _ , one he’d never thought he’d be able to satisfy - that is, until now.

“Alright, Prompto, I think it’s best if you take on the goblin group, Noct and Gladio, I believe I can trust you both to take care of the mindflayers, in which case I’ll take care of the arachnes.”

“You sure about that, Iggy?” Prompto turned to him, slightly concerned. “I mean, not that I’m doubting your ability or anything, but...are you sure you can handle it on your own?”

“Have no fear, Prompto, I have full faith I will be  _ just fine _ .” He smiled.

* * *

 

He was, in fact, more than just fine.

Even though his pulse raced while in the back of his mind, he was screaming at himself, that this whole excursions was  _ an unbelievable irresponsible and bad idea! _ He still showed up alone at the spot where the arachne were to spawn, which was interestingly enough a random spot deep in the woods. Good, he didn’t have to worry about being caught.

At first, he saw no daemons whatsoever at the site, which was odd, considering no tipster had been wrong before, and anyways it was nighttime. After a few minutes, however, he heard the telltale crawling noise of its legs and, before he even had the opportunity to fully turn around, the arachne took one swipe at him.

It’s not as though he wasn’t expecting to get hit - in fact, he was even prepared for an uninterested partner.

Before the arachne could strike again, Ignis pulled a charming potion out of his back pocket (he wasn’t about to risk Noctis worrying if he pulled it out of the armiger or, gods forbid, get to it first) and threw it on the ground in front of him.

After a minute of the arachne trying to bat away the hazy pink cloud, the potion seemed to have its intended effect on it - it didn’t seem to want to tear Ignis limb from limb anymore.

Instead, it picked him up, slammed him against the nearest rock, and managed to pin Ignis’ hands against it with what appeared to be webs, although Ignis was too excited to care.

It ripped his pants off of him, only furthering Ignis’ anticipation. When he looked down and saw what appeared to be an ovipositor, he about came on the spot.

You see, his “itch” was that he’d always fantasized about having eggs laid in him. Something about being used for breeding just got him  _ so _ unbearably hard, and for the past twenty-two years he’d had to bear with poor homemade replicas - but that changed today, where he’d get a taste of the real deal.

With no hesitation, it grabbed Ignis’ legs and lifted them up, exposing his tight red ass, and pressed itself against him. Ignis groaned, moving his hips around, trying to get it in him as quickly as possible. He was regretting not preparing beforehand, but he hoped that the slick on its dick would be sufficient.

After a couple of failed attempts, the arachne finally managed to push past his asshole, and to say it didn’t burn would’ve been an outright lie. It hurt Ignis, and he cried out, but it was a pain he enjoyed, merely because he knew what would be coming soon.

The arachne was fairly large, and when it started to move within him, Ignis wasn’t entirely sure if he’d be able to last long.

“Oh,  _ fuck… _ ” It moved faster and faster, until it set a punishing pace, enough that Ignis was sure he’d be hobbling when he was done. “Ah, gods…” Every thrust into him brought a new wave of pleasure, shaking him to his very core as he moaned embarrassingly loudly, like some cheap back alley whore. He knew he may never be able to revisit these memories, but for the moment it didn’t matter.

What  _ did _ matter, though, was how every thrust made him feel so complete, so full, how every squelching noise only got him harder, until he couldn’t bear it anymore and-

“Ah- ah! Oh,  _ GODS- _ ” he yelled when he came, spurting his cum all over his stomach and spilled a little bit on the arachne. It clearly didn’t appreciate this, and began to fuck him so hard it bordered on “no longer pleasurable” territory - that is, until it began to slow down.

Body slick with sweat and his own cum, heart racing even more now, Ignis braced himself. The arachne slowed down to a full halt, and suddenly began to fill his insides with thick cum. Ignis arched his back, moaning and driving his hips into the arachne, trying to impale himself further, hoping for its eggs.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, and once the thick cum it was spilling into Ignis became only a few drops, the base of its cock swelled. Ignis held his breath, letting it out only when the bulge moved up and into his ass. After the first one popped into his ass, it was quickly followed by one more, then one more, then another, and another, and another, until the arachne was providing a stream of eggs into Ignis’ ass as steady as its cum was earlier.

Ignis grew hard again, the feeling of each individual egg pressing up against his prostate proving almost too much for him to handle. As he bucked and moaned under the arachne, it slowly began to withdraw, finishing up laying it eggs in him.

When it pulled out, it dropped his legs, which immediately caused cum to flow out of him, followed by a few eggs popping out too. He whimpered, and as the arachne walked away, he pulled out his dagger and began to cut away at the webs binding him to the rock.

Except - wait a minute, these webs are extremely strong. And, hold on, didn’t the hunt paper say there were arachnes, plural?

He heard the scuttling of several arachne before feeling another one fill him up, only to thrust once or twice in him, dump its load of cum and eggs, and leave him open and ready for the next one. Or twenty.

* * *

 

To say it became a habit would be a bit of an understatement. If anything, it became an addiction.

An obsession.

When the opportunity presented itself, he’d throw himself into it headfirst -  _ alone _ . He couldn’t risk letting anyone know about his little “liaisons” with various daemons.

* * *

 

His most recent one was actually a mindflayer, deep in the recesses of a dungeon he snuck into after everyone else had slept at a haven nearby.

The tentacles were merely an added bonus. What he was looking for was being bred thoroughly, which the mindflayer was more than willing to provide.

As Ignis lay stomach-down on the cold floor, clothes discarded somewhere nearby, the mindflayer thrust its hard, throbbing dick into Ignis’ wet hole, no care given to Ignis’ wellbeing - just how he liked it.

He moaned and sobbed with pleasure into the ground, pinned down by hot and sticky tentacles, the suckers holding on to him so tightly, it would likely leave several little bruises. His body shook and rocked with the power of each thrust, causing his moans to be stuttered and broken, but by the gods if it didn’t drive him crazy.

And to finish it all off, after it came deep inside its ass, it followed up with a few eggs, settled deep in him. When it pulled out and disappeared, Ignis gently pushed down on his stomach. The ensuing flood of cum made him yelp, and he cried out in pleasure with each egg he pushed out of him.

* * *

 

His last excursion was entirely unexpected, and to be completely honest, not really wanted.

It was about a year after Noctis disappeared into the crystal. Although he had been blind for a while, he had not yet fully accustomed to it, and as such, his hearing skills had not quite made up for his lack of sight.

Which is why he was caught completely off guard when, while on a hunt to prove himself, he gets pulled aside by some random monster he can’t quite identify.

The snarling, however, immediately gives it away as a ziggurat.

The chorus of snarling gives it away as a very large group of ziggurat.

In no mood to fight or fuck, Ignis brandished his daggers, ready to cut them to pieces. Unfortunately, they were knocked out of his hands as he was knocked onto the ground, his shoulder hitting the floor with such a force that he knew he was incapacitated further.

Great. As though being unable to see his assailants wasn’t enough.

Making quick work of his clothing despite him wriggling away in fear, the first ziggurat lined up with Ignis’ hole and forced its way in dry, drawing a pained yelp from him. Showing no mercy, it began to thrust furiously up into him, fucking his ass with reckless abandon.

Ignis moaned in equal parts pain and shameful pleasure. He kept on clawing at the ground, trying to run away in vain. At some point, the ziggurat managed to find his prostate and, at the first sign of extra pleasure, pounded mercilessly into it.

Ignis cried. Ashamed and afraid, he tried to pull a weapon from the armiger - any weapon, he just needed to  _ leave _ \- only to have his hands pinned down by the ziggurat’s hands.

Another came around to his face, knelt down, and shoved its dick into his mouth. Soon, he was moving back and forth between the two, the force of one pushing him up into the other, a painful rhythm. When the one in his ass finally finished, dumping his load in his ass, it stayed there. Ignis was convinced the monster would use him as some sort of cockwarmer, when a swelling of the base of its cock suddenly had his mind running in overdrive.

Ziggurats lay eggs? Scratch that, they breed conventionally? It didn’t matter now, because the ziggurat was still thrusting into his ass while dropping its eggs into his body.

Before this one was even finished, a second one lined up to fuck him. Ignis kicked his legs, because  _ fitting two was just too much _ , but of course it didn’t work, and when the second one thrust deep into his abused asshole, there was nothing he could do but take it.

The one in his mouth came then, and pulled out to drip more on his face. It didn’t manage to pull away before its eggs came out and landed on his face, rolling off and leaving a sticky residue behind, although that could’ve just been the cum. Ignis wasn’t thinking much about that, mostly just the two fucking him now, the one that already came and was just laying more and more eggs in him - was it ever going to end? - and the other one, still hard as iron, plowing into him recklessly.

He was too tired to moan, to exhausted to fight back, so he did his best to angle his hips in a way that it nailed him directly on the prostate. He came embarrassingly quickly, spurting over his stomach.

The first one pulled out, stepping away. Another one took its place, so Ignis now had two hard dicks fucking into his cum-and-egg filled ass, pounding directly into where it felt the best. If he couldn’t leave, he might as well enjoy it. From the sounds of it, he had several more to care for after this.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that this was a bit short :P in any case, my next thing probably wont be daemons. well, not explicitly daemons.
> 
> well, maybe no daemons at all.
> 
> whatever. i have three or so things lined up. its really just a coin toss between them all - totally depends on my mood! :3


End file.
